General Irondrone (Smythe)
Smythe (known by the codename "Irondrone" or Vulthuryol (Dark Overlord Fire in the dragon lauguage) is the Second-in-Command of the Iron Powers. He is the political rival of General Ironeye, and is the strongest of the five main Generals. Iron drone controls the mages district being a master sorceror as well as a demonologist. His tatics through out the battle feild are incredible he has taken down most of the strongest mages in the land and has conducted research of transforming himself into a dragon. Background 1,000 years before the Human Extermination Program Smythe was renowned as the mightiest wizard of his order, but his hunger for power eventually led to his beloved wife, Selenia betrayed him and informed the other senior members of his studies. Though Smythe was much stronger than the rest of his fellow wizards, they combined their power to perform a ritual that greatly damaged his body and launched him from their fortress. It was then that he met Lord Ironarm. Ironarm offered him a place at his side as his Second tier of command in his army. Eager for revenge, Smythe willingly accepted. His body was rebuilt, stronger and faster than before, and he mastered the Dark Arts. He experience several trials in order to be his supreme commander, one was attacking a group of bandits who had captured civilians.another was commanding a small handful of troops against the smartest tatical drones in the Ironpowers, thirdly was protecting Ironarm against a clan of Eagleoids, and lastlyhe attacked 3 arch mages and killed them. He then attacked the order and single-handedly annihilated the entire order, including his traitorous wife. Smythe was then given the title of Grand Master Sorcerer and Second tier of command of the Iron Powers. Some time later he acquired the Demon Edge sword, which he used to spread terror to the humans in his new master's name. Personality Throughout the series, Smythe is extremely arrogant due to his power as a sorcerer. This has proven to be his weakness when he lost in a battle with his arch-nemesis Connor. When angered he becomes more vicious and often reckless. He also demonstrates extreme cunning and intelligence. He is also extremely ruthless, killing anyone foolish enough to stand in the way of his goals, be it friend or foe. Smythe is easily the most sinister of main Generals, as he primarily joined not just out of his thirst for vengeance, but also his thirst for power. Despite this he is loyal to Lord Ironarm and the Iron Powers through and through and will neither question nor object to Lord Ironarm's plans. He prefers to survey his enemy even though he likes to be on the front line. But he does not "hide behind his soldiers like a coward." He is also extremely cold-hearted due to his wife's betrayal and his near-death experience. Powers and Abilities Smythe is the strongest of the main Generals, just under Lord Ironarm. Advanced Swordsmanship Smythe is extremely skilled with a sword, able to swing the Demon Edge around in fast swings and slashes. Immortality Smythe cannot age or die in any way. Though his body can be damaged, it has a strong healing factor. Pyrokinesis Despite having mastery in all schools of magic, Smythe finds the fire-based spells of the destruction school to be his favorite. He can create tsunami sized waves of fire just by thinking it. Military tactics Due to his might as a general he has the most powerful strategies that have earned him the title predator Dark Arts When he was exiled, Smythe learned how to perform forbidden magics such as draining the life force and magical energies from victims, causing extreme pain just by staring at someone, controlling the minds of several people at once, even corrupting his fire spells to take on a dark blackish purple color, causing it not only to burn enemies, but also steal their life forces and transfer their souls into soul gems for necromantic purposes. Necromancy Smythe has mastered the ability to raise the dead to add to Ironarm's armies. The Demon Edge Smythe took up this powerful sword as his personal weapon some time after joining the Iron Powers. This sword further amplified his dark magic abilities and allowed him to absorb souls into the sword, increasing it's power. Smythe also gained access to two powerful abilities: Terror Quake Sends out a shockwave of dark magic, causing all enemies with in the blast radius to freeze in fear. Smythe then raises his hand in the air, causing dark energy to explode from each enemy frozen in fear. Dragon Form Also given to him by the now complete Ironarm, Smythe can now take on the form of a mighty dragon, granting him access to the following abilities: Dracokinesis Manipulation of Draconic energies, such as elemental balls of energy, beams of energy, draconic armor, and creating weapons, life forces, or other energy constructs. This is not magical in nature. Supernatural Condition Capable of exceeding the natural physical or mental limit. Capabilities include: * Containment immunty * Supernatural Accuracy * Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Athleticism * Supernatural Awareness * Supernatural Balance * Supernatural Combat * Supernatural Dexterity * Supernatural Durability * Supernatural Endurance * Supernatural Flexibility * Supernatural Intelligence * Supernatural Leap * Supernatural Memory * Supernatural Reflexes * Supernatural Regeneration * Supernatural Self-Preservation * Supernatural Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Senses * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Stamina * Supernatural Strength Flight Capable of flying at supersonic speeds. Also Smythe's wings are powerful enough to create super strong winds that rip up anything from the ground, even strong structures. Aether Manipulation Capable of wielding the "Celestial Element" that flows through nearly all of Existence. Not magical in nature. Cosmic Awareness Smythe is aware of anything that affects him on a universal scale. Quotes * "Do you not know Death when you face it?" * "You fight well, for a pig." * " Another waste of life!" * "You should have begged for mercy!" * "This fight will be a pleasure!" * "I am immortal! I cannot die!" * "The order of Wizards could not defeat me! What hope do you have?" * "You mortals try to bury your hate and your anger. But such power cannot be contained. It must be UNLEASHED!" * "Step aside, mortal. You confront a force beyond reckoning." * "The armies of the world will come for us. And within our fortress, they will see all the terrible creatures we hav wrought, the boundless POWER we have mastered, and one by one, they will fall at our feet. Anyone who would rise against our empire will be impaled upon the spires of the Mastadon!" * "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The POWER! Who'd like a demonstration?" '' * ''"Your armor means nothing! Your faith, even less!" * "The sea will swallow your smoldering remains!" * "I am Smythe! The Destroyer! The End of All Things! Inevitable! Indomitable! I AM THE CATACLYSM!" * "Lifebinder, do you presume that I am at your beck and call?" * " End me? Lifebinder, you think life is yours to take away? Life is weak, mortal, fleeting, fragile. * "Death is final. Death is eternal. Death... Is MY realm! * "Look upon me, and you see Death incarnate. The Unmaker of Worlds." * "Then witness my new gifts! Bestowed by this world's true Master!" * "Just as all life ends in Death, all Order must end in Chaos! Come! Embrace the inevitable, as I have!" * "I am Fire. I am... Death!" "You challeng me? Tread carefully. You are a mere paper tiger before a raging hurricane. You are the equivalent to a mortal challenging a God. My power is unlimited." ~Smythe's response to Ironeye's claim that he is the Iron Powers' strongest soldier. "Thuri, daar joor los brahnu. Nunon saag rot ahrk Zu'u fen du mok nau fahmey! (My Overlord, this mortal is useless. Just say the word and I will devour him on the spot.)" "Tol fen ni kos praagek, Alduin. Daar jul los tul zonuft wah Drog Dolyen, ful daar joor los ni wah kos haalvut. Nuz ont rok los nid lingrahiik zonuft, nust hi, Odahviing ahrk Durnehviir vis lost hin moor voth mok. (That will not be necessary, Alduin. This mn is still useful to Lord Ironarm, so this mortal is not to be touched. But once he is no longer useful, they you, Odahviing and Durnehviir can have your fun with him.)" "Ol hi hind, Thuri. (As you wish, my Overlord.)" '' ''-Smythe conversing with Alduin in the Dragon Language. Gallery Theme during Season 1:Call of Destiny__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Iron Powers